Nightmare Terror
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: Her mother was a Shinigami before she was killed. Her father, unknown to everyone else, was a Hollow. Now Yoru has to protect another Shinigami, but will she find love in this mission. Or will her past come back to destroy her.
1. Stupid Captains

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and have never owned Bleach. If I did I'd have a new chapter out each day.**_

* * *

_**Ok, I'm gonna ask this once and once only since this is my first fan fiction where everyone can see. If you have find any mistakes or want to make a comment, please be as brutal as possible. I want good comments too but I want to fix anything I need to.**_

* * *

_**I've updated this chapter as well as the rest so there are fewer mistakes. Nothing has changed with the story though, so don't worry : )**_

_**Read and Enjoy! *bows***_

_**~This is a Zanpakuto speaking~**_

* * *

_**Stupid Captains**_

"Oi, get up ya lazy brat. The Captain wants to see you." The young girl stirred as she was roughly shaken.

'He better leave me alone before there's another Shinigami gone missing.'

"I said get ya lazy ass up."

'That's it.' The girl flipped over and kicked the man in the gut. "Damn it Yamada, I heard you the first time. I don't care if the stupid captain wants me or not I just got to sleep!"

The door to her room slid open and in walked a tall, red haired teen with lots of tattoos. "What's going on in here? It sounds like a hollow got in." Renji looked over at the window where Yamada had flown halfway through. "Hoshi-san you need to keep your temper under control." He glanced at the girl sitting on the bed looking so calm as if nothing ever happened.

"Renji you're supposed to call me Yoru. I don't very much like my last name." Renji shook his head and pulled Yamada out of the room.

He stuck his head back in one last time. "Oh by the way the Captain's waiting for you in the garden. You might want to hurry." He pulled his head back out and shut the door.

Yoru stood up and pulled her black, skin tight, loose sleeved shirt over her head, tugging it into place. On next went her baggy black jeans. She never used a belt since her pants fit perfectly around her waist, a rare thing for any female. She pulled her hands into her black leather elbow length, fingerless gloves. As she walked to the door she grabbed a brush and ran it through her waist length dark brown hair. About to toss it somewhere she decided to start the day by being mean. Making her captain wait for five or ten minutes never hurt anybody.

She walked back to her dresser and correctly placed the brush back. Yoru did a slow check of the room and fixed her bed. The purple sheets that were once in a bundle were now laid perfectly over her double bed. 'Guess there's nothing left to do,' Yoru sighed. 'I hate dealing with Captains. So…nosey,' Yoru left her room while swinging on her white haori. Only captains had haoris but Yoru's didn't have a squad number on it. The inside was a dark purple with silver embroideries. With no sleeves she left it to hang open to show her outfit, not the usual shihakushou that shinigami's wear. The back of her haori had black flames along the bottom edge with two blood red lighting blots coming from the waist down to the flames.

"Shit," she whispered. She turned and ran down the hallways, her bare feet making no noise on the wooden floor. She pulled her door open and went to the window seat. "Tsubasa you fool. You could have told me I'd forgotten you."

~Of course I could have, but I didn't want to~ Yoru leaned down and grabbed her three foot six inches long zanpakuto. The sword looked just like any other sword but the guard was two black crescent moons and the edge of the blade was black.

"Well that just means the Captain gets to wait longer."

"No I won't be waiting any longer." Yoru spun around and standing in her doorway was the one and only 6th squad captain, looking very pissed, Byakuya the grouch.

Yoru gave a very innocent smile. "What can I help you with oh mighty Grouch-sama?"

"Wipe that fake smile off your face. I know you did that on purpose because you hate people." Her smile disappeared before this sentence even finished. "You probably didn't know but I sent for you early because it wasn't me who wanted to talk with you but the Head Captain."

She didn't even flinch like he expected but instead yawned and turned towards the window. "I'm not going." As she made to jump out of the window Renji and the lieutenant from the 10th squad grabbed her arms. "Renji, Matsumoto, get the hell off!"

"No can do sweetie, this is a Captains meeting." Yoru glared up two inches at her. Matsumoto shivered when she met her grey eyes.

"I am not a Captain so I don't have to go."

"Oh but you do Hoshi-san." Renji smirked and they both pulled her out of the house, Byakuya following quietly behind. It only took a few minutes to reach the meeting room. Renji and Matsumoto dragged Yoru into the middle of the room, bowed, then hurried out. The tall doors closing before Yoru had a chance to escape.

"Hoshi, Yoru of the 6th Court Guard Squad, do you know why you were summoned here?" The head captain was a tall, bald old man with a very long white beard. His eyes were shut and both of his hands clasped onto a wooden staff like stick thing. Yoru barely shook her head, not turning away form the doors.

One of the 11 Captains in the room, other than Yamamoto-taicho, came over to the girl and whacked her on the back of the head. "You will show respect to the Head Captain and answer." Yoru spun around to meet face to face with the 2nd Captain, Soi Fon. She was a cranky lady who followed every rule to the t. "I thought I told you to get rid of that haori. You are not a Captain so you shouldn't have one!"

Yoru blocked her out, pushed her aside and walked over to the only Captain in the room she could tolerate (other than her best friend Kenpachi), Hitsugaiya Toushiro. He glanced up at her, nodded and looked back up to the front of the room. "Ya'll need to relax. Just because I have a haori doesn't mean I need to be a Captain. And speaking of that, if this is a Captain's meeting then why the hell am I here?"

Soi Fon opened her mouth to argue, and probably complain that Yoru not only was wearing a haori but not wearing the official shihakushou, but the always annoying, but at times useful 8th Captain placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She turned a beat red and they both walked back to their places in line.

"You will need to listen carefully child. For this mission is important."

Yoru rolled her eyes, "Get on with it old man, I'm growing old here." A few of the Captains glared at her but said nothing when she ignored them. Hitsugaiya gave the smallest of chuckles that could only be heard by Yoru. She gave a quick glance down to see if he smiled but found his face as still as usual. 'Man, I thought I caught him that time.'

Yamamoto's right eye opened a millimeter and closed again. "Kenpachi Zaraki is currently on a mission, which is why we are sending you. Since he knows the target that we need to protect, and you are closest to him, other than his Lieutenant, you will take his place. Hoshi Yoru, you are to go to the human world and stay in Karakura Town."


	2. GAHHH

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherish by Ai Otsuka. I just thought that this is a really sweet song that you wouldn't expect Yoru to be singing.**_

_**I hope y'all like it. Sorry I haven't updated this story since I added it but I've got MANY things going on right now. It's a little sweeter then what I'm used to writing for my female characters but that's just cause my 1 1/2 day relationship just ended. *grins* but, I shall be back to normal soon and will be writing much more. *bows* Please enjoy and review so I know what to fix.**_

* * *

_**GAHHHH**_

"Why am I always the one being tortured in this stupid place?" Yoru screamed as she entered her room. The window was fixed now and the temperature perfect, although a tiny bit cold for most people. She stomped her bare foot and launched herself onto the bed, messing up her sheets. Yoru grabbed the only picture she had off of her nightstand and gave a tiny smile. The picture was of her and her friend Kenpachi Zaraki fighting for the fun of it. Kenpachi's lieutenant; a small, pink haired, enthusiastic girl, named Yachiru Kusajishi had taken the picture.

~Yoru, it won't be so bad there. It's different from the Soul Society and this target might not bug you too much.~

Yoru looked over at Tsubasa and stuck out her tongue, "Not so bad huh? Not so bad is what we'll find out tomorrow." Placing the picture down and unclipping Tsubasa's sheath from the back of her left leg Yoru feel into a quick, deep sleep.

The next morning she awoke to a ruff shaking, again! Before she could completely wake up and hit whoever was doing it she was lifted off of the bed. In her state between sleep and being awake the something carried her through hallways and down the streets of the city. "Make sure she makes it too the human world. Let her wake up on her own or she'll send you flying through a window." That was the voice of…. Ohh yeah, Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th squad.

"Yes ma'am." Another two Shinigami said. Yoru was transferred into another person's arms and there she went back into another deep sleep.

Yoru calmly awoke to a bright sun, soft grass under her and the sound of rushing water. "Where am I?" Yoru sat up and yawned, happy to get a good night sleep.

"We're in Karakura Town." Yoru turned around to see the two Shinigami she did NOT want to be left with. Yes they were good fighters but they were SOOO annoying. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa were standing on the grass above her. "Your target will be passing by here soon. We're not staying that long since the Captain needs us on his mission." Ikkaku looked down at Yoru and smiled, "Don't spend the whole day killing people." The Senkaimon opened up next to them and they disappeared into it. Two Hell Butterflies following after.

Yoru sat still, time slowly passing by. 'When in the world is my target going to get here?'

~I believe that whoever it is will come. You need to relax and have some fun.~

'Fun, what can I do that's fun?'

~I believe you could sing. You've always like to do that.~

'Ohh fine, you just want to make fun of me again don't you?' Tsubasa chuckled and began to vibrate.

~Maybe just a little.~

_Itsukara suteki na koto wa _

_Hitsuzen yooshite dokoka wo ushinatta_

_Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete_

_Karada de umeyou to shita_

_Fuan wo gomakashita sonna mainichi no naka de_

_Anata wa mou atashi no kokoro no naka ni ita_

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete_

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite_

_Te wo nobashiteruto omoetano_

Unknown to Yoru, but very much known to Tsubasa, a teenage boy stopped walking and listened to her sing.

_Aijou wa nante kore i mono_

_Dakara nigetari motomeru_

_Otona da to ka kodomo da to ka mou kankei nai yo_

_Maru de hatsukoi mitai_

_Unmei da to omoeru kurai_

_Dakiaeba kanjiru_

_Kore hodo ni nai yume goro_

_Moshimo futari deaenakereba_

_Konna fuu ni waraenakatta_

_Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa _

_Anata no soba ni ireta koto_

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete _

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_Zutto atashi anata wo ai shite_

_Te wo nobashiteruto omoetano_

"You've got a nice voice." Yoru spun around to face him.

"Who are you?" He walked down the slope and offered her a hand up, which she didn't take.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I take it you're from the Soul Society."

"Maybe," Yoru grabbed Tsubasa and clipped her sheath into place on the back of her leg. Ichigo shrugged off her bad attitude and just smiled.

"If you're here without a guard then you must have been sent here. What's your name?" Yoru didn't know who he was but maybe he could help with finding the person she was suppose to be protecting.

"Hoshi Yoru. But please call me Yoru, I don't like my last name."

Ichigo gave her a look of pure confusion. "It's my father's human name. I would have preferred my mother's but she gave me his."

"Human name, wouldn't he have the same name as when he died?"

Yoru looked very closely into his eyes, "You're a Hollow aren't you? Were you told that you were to have a guard?" Ichigo nodded causing Yoru to sigh, "Guess that means I'm your babysitter."

~You know, you could be somewhat nicer to the poor boy. I mean, you did just meet him.~

'You think I care? I'm stuck in the human world with this guy and I don't even want to be here.'

~Just listen to what he has to say. You might just learn something. Before you respond it looks like he has something to say.~

Yoru shook her head and looked up the five inches into his face. "Come on. We've got to get you a gigai so you can go to school tomorrow."

Yoru twitched, "School? I have to go to fucking school?" Ichigo nodded and walked up the hill, completely ignoring the flames around Yoru.

"Hurry up. I don't want to deal with Urahara longer than I have to."

~Follow him.~

"Why," Yoru whispered.

~To be honest he's a complete hottie. Ohh and he's your target.~

"WHAT!" Yoru yelled and chased after him, Tsubasa laughing the whole way.


	3. Who Knew

_** I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING LATELY! You see, a lot has been going on at school and home so I haven't really been able to write all too much. Since it's a break time for me from everything I am going to be updating my stories and such! Please be patient with me and if you want to comment or pm any ideas you have for my stories I will be very thankful. **_

* * *

_**~Who Knew~**_

Yoru tried to keep up with Ichigo, she really did. But when they entered into the city she didn't know what to do. Yoru hated crowds and this was one she really couldn't stand. "GAH SKREW THIS!" She shouted causing some parents to glare and cover their children's ears and others to look at her weird. Yoru walked around a corner and sat next to a dumpster.

_The trip to see Urahara was not a good one. Not only would he not sell her a gigai without knowing her past but he kept giving this creepy smile whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Yoru got annoyed within minutes of the stare off that started. She gave him a false past and false identity. Ichigo gave her a weird look but said nothing. Urahara didn't buy it and kept bugging her. The only reason he didn't end up flying through his front door was because a shy little girl walked in. She was a meek little thing with her black hair put up into pig tails and dark blue-purple eyes._

"_I'm sorry for bothering you but there's a Shinigami waiting outside." Her hands were twisted together and she wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. "Who is it Ururu?" Urahara asked, putting his fan into his sleeve. "It's the moocher," said a little boy right behind Ururu. With red hair and dark eyes he stood taller than the little girl. Urahara sighed, "Go ahead and let him in Jinta." Said boy pulled Ururu out the door. Within moments a tall Shinigami came walking through the doors, "Oi I need a gigai again." Yoru's left eye twitched. "RENJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Renji's eyes widened and he slowly backed out of the door, "Um, nothing. Just here to visit an old friend." "Bull shit." She whispered._

_Urahara figured now was a good time to bring out some gigais for them, so as his shop wouldn't get torn to pieces… again. Once Yoru had partly adjusted to the new body Ichigo dragged her out of the shop, not wanting to be near Hat and Clogs longer than he needed to be. Through the city streets they walked. Until Yoru ended up here, next to a smelly dumpster with a scowl on her face._

The sun was beginning to set and the crowd didn't seem to thin out at all. Deciding to take a quieter route to, well anywhere, Yoru began traveling farther down the black alley.

A pressure fell on her heart, 'Hollow', she thought. Running in the direction of the hollow she heard its cry/yell before she saw it. Finding a tree nearby she quickly climbed up and freed her soul from the annoying thing. Making sure that it didn't fall she went to meet the hollow in the middle of a park. A little girl laid still on the ground well another was standing, facing the hollow and blocking the unconscious child's form. "Stay away," she yelled. The hollow just laughed. It was an odd hollow, which resembled more of a human. Long grey hair came down from its head and cascaded to its feet. A plain white mask covered its whole face, leaving only holes for its black and yellow eyes. A whole where its heart should be was the only oddity to the black skin.

"**Let me make you a part of me little girl. It will be less painful it you don't fight**." Yoru unsheathed Tsubasa from her leg 'You ready to go girl?' ~ Let's bring that thing down ~ "Let the Shadows of Death take flight, Shi Tsubasa." Her sword didn't change much, only turning into a pure black blade. ~ Let's have a little fun Yoru ~ Jumping towards the hollow Yoru kicked him away. "Get out of here ya little rat, take the girl and go." The child did as she was told but whispered first, "You're a Shinigami aren't you?" She didn't wait for the reply but got her friend out of there.

"**You took my meal**," the hollow yelled, fury taking over its voice. Yoru pouted at it, "I'm oh so sorry, poor little hollow didn't get to eat." A smirk appeared on her face, "Why don't you try and take a bite out of me?" The hollow charged, hatred enveloping it whole.

"Stop right there my pet." A voice said, coming from everywhere. Yoru looked around, trying to find the person who spoke. "Ahh, the infamous Hoshi, Yoru. It is a pleasure to meet you at long last."

"Yeah yeah, It'd be a great pleasure," sarcasm rolled off of her tongue. "just let me see your face and it'd be a greater pleasure to rip it off."

"I don't believe you'd be able to do that. You see," A figure appeared beside the hollow. He looked like the hollow, only his eyes were blue and filled with… care, not hunger. He was dressed in a dark purple and black outfit just like the Arancar's. "You see, I'm a fan of your father's, and I once knew you when you were just a little bundle of loud, annoying joy."

Yoru raised an eye brow. "Wait a minute. My father, he's still alive?" The man nodded. "Then that means my mom lied saying that she killed him years ago. Damn that woman!"

The man laughed, "oh yes, he's very much alive and of course your mother would lie. She once held the 3rd seat in the 7th squad. Had she not "killed" him then he wouldn't be our king." The man sighed, "I shall leave you for tonight, seeing as we have an eavesdropper." The man bowed and other he and the hollow disappeared.

Yoru quickly sat on the ground and pouted, "Damn it! I didn't get that bustard name." Movement in the bushes sounded the entrance of Ichigo in shinigami form.

* * *

_** Yes it's short and more than likely so will my other story updates but they WILL get longer again! **_


	4. Yoru's profile

**Shinigami**

Name:

Hoshi(star), Yoru(night)

Hair:

Dark brown, waist length, layered

Eye:

grey, shows no emotion

Random:

5'6"

125lbs

Half hollow

Half Shinigami

6th squad (no seat)

Facts:

loves music

Smart

Friends (people she can stand):

Kenpachi

Yachiru

Toushiro

**Zanpakuto**

Name:

Tsubasa (wing;feather)

Regular sword

Thin line of black on edge

Crescent moon guard

Shikai:

Let the Shadows of Death take flight, Shi(death) Tsubasa

Pure black sword

Attack:

Chi(blood)

Sends a blood red shockwave that bursts blood cells

Bankai:

Shou(flight;fly) Tsubasa

Naginata (6ft 18in)

Black iron pole, blood red blade

Attack:

Chi Sora(sky)

A blood red lightning blot strikes where ever Yoru wants

**Hollow**

Name:

Kuro(black) Mitsuki(beautiful moon)

Hair:

black, blue lowlights, layered, lower back

Eye:

black, yellow, bloody tears that never fall on left eye

Random:

same as regular

Voice over with hollow

Attacks anyone willing to fight

Facts:

intelligent

Humorous

Fun

Smartass

Friends:

None known

Attacks:

Cero

From Fingers

Silver coloring

Knows Grand Queen's Cero but when used Yoru's soul will be destroyed

It's a Blood red and Silver

Zanpakuto

same, except Chi Sora becomes black and silver

* * *

_**If you see anything that wouldn't really work please tell me to that I can either fix it or give you the explanation behind it. Thanks and i'll hopefully be posting the next chapter soon. Ohh and check my other stories, i'm updating them as well. **_


	5. Welcoming

_***Bows* I am really sorry that I haven't been able to update my stories as much as I'd like to but hopefully y'all haven't left me and are waiting more updates, which are coming. I've already updated two stories this week and this here is my third. I was wondering if anyone has a story that you would like me to write. Anything really *smiles* I would love to get everyone's input. Again, thank you for waiting and hopefully it won't be long until more updates appear.**_

* * *

_**Welcoming**_

"So, you heard everything right? What do you think?" Yoru stated, standing from her spot on the ground, "Tsubasa…"

~Alright, but just let me know when you want me back.~ Yoru's zanpakuto transformed into a normal sword and Yoru sheathed it on her leg. Ichigo walked Yoru back to her gigai.

"Not much really, I only heard something about your father being a King and your mother is the old third seat." Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to look him in the eyes. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"Nothing, now let's hurry up and get out of here." Yoru stepped out of Ichigo's reach and into her gigai. Blinking she opened her eyes and hoped out of the tree. "You are my ride home." Ichigo sighed and turned around, offering her his back like he used to do with Rukia. Yoru climbed onto his back and held on. "So, if I'm supposed to be your body guard then why did you up and leave me behind on those streets?"

"I hadn't left you, you disappeared. One second you were right behind me and the next you were gone. I've been looking all over for you and then I heard the Hollow's cry. Thought you'd come here." Ichigo stood up and jumped into the tree and from there the air. The run to his house was simple and easy, the cloudy night hiding any trace of the 'flying' girl.

"What is this place?" Yoru asked as she got off.

"A clinic," Ichigo stated, "my family owns and runs it. I'll be right back; my family doesn't know what I am." He jumped up into a window and Yoru lost sight of him then. About a minute later the front door opened. "Get in."

Yoru followed Ichigo inside and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes and fell straight to sleep, not hearing any of Ichigo's complaints. Sighing Ichigo placed a blanket over the girl and left to his own room.

"Hey, who are you?" a familiar voice asked. Yoru tossed in her sleep. "I said; who are you?"

"Shhh Karin, she's sleeping." Another voice stated this one unfamiliar.

Yoru sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Name's Hoshi Yoru, call me Yoru though." When she finally moved her hands she saw two girls around the same age as each other. It was the girls from last night. The dark haired girl stared at Yoru, seeming to remember what had happened. Behind them at a table was Ichigo dressed in a white button up shirt, grey dress pants and white socks. A grey jacket shirt was placed on the chair beside him as well as a light brown bag.

"Morning Yoru, school is in a half hour so go get ready." Ichigo stated as he took a bite of his meal.

"There's a uniform waiting for you up in room six. Hurry because your breakfast will get cold soon." The light haired girl smiled.

Yoru nodded and allowed the dark haired child to lead her up some stairs. "I don't know who you are really but I think I know just why you're here. Don't let him get hurt will you?"

Yoru nodded, "Which one are you?"

"Karin, Ichi-nii's little sister."

"And you see spirits, Hollows, Shinigami? How long?"

"A few months now, before then I saw flashes but nothing solid. I found everything out about Shinigami and Hollows from a friend of mine, Toshiro."

Yoru grinned, "Ahh chibi-shiro. I'll have to tell him that you say hi next time I return home. Until then, please excuse me."

Karin nodded and left back downstairs. Yoru entered the room and saw a grey jacket shirt, white button up shirt, grey skirt, red neck tie, black knee high socks and brown shoes. Sighing Yoru got dressed.

"Hurry up; you've got 20 minutes to eat. And don't forget, shoes go on at the door, not in the house." Ichigo called.

Yoru stepped out of her new shoes and walked downstairs, pulling up a seat at the table. "I'm Kurosaki Yuzu." Yuzu said as she set down three plates on the table, one in front of Yoru. "So, how do you know my brother?"

"Rukia introduced us. I'm a friend of her brother's." Yoru took a bit of eggs and cheese. In record time she was done and both she and Ichigo were on their way to school. "You know this really isn't the welcome I was expecting. First a wacky Hollow and its master and then being introduced to your family."

"It's not really what was supposed to happen. Urahara shop was going to be where you stayed and you weren't suppose to go to school either but I guess that we should just go with what we've got. Rukia and Renji will be meeting us at the school."

"Renji that bastard! Rukia's here too? I was told that I was to come here only because Kenpachi wasn't able to."

"They were going to send _HIM_ here to protect me? He'd spend his whole time running around the city trying to kill me!"

"Yeah, but he is one of the strongest Captains. And he knows you, compared to all the other Captains, he has a stronger… what was it, bond, than the others have with you."

Yoru stopped and looked up at the building before them. "Well Hoshi Yoru, welcome to Karakura High," Ichigo smiled down at the Shinigami beside him.


	6. Friends

_***Bows* Alright readers, here is the next chapter in the Bleach Saga. I am most dearly sorry for not having updated sooner. I can't wait for any comments that anybody has. Of course you can always just read and enjoy the story as it goes now.**_

* * *

_**Friends**_

Yoru silently followed Ichigo into the school. People were smiling and laughing with their friends. A few would wave to Ichigo and get a slight wave of the hand back. Yoru looked around, "None of this is like the academy."

"Of course it wouldn't be. Here you learn math, science, English, the works while in Soul Society you learn Kidou and fighting. We don't learn any of that here." Ichigo looked down at Yoru and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, we've got to keep your temper under control. If you need to get something out just find me and I'll listen."

"I can keep my cool, but this is going to be weird. Unlike all of the Shinigami and other spirits in soul society I wasn't born human. I was born to a Shinigami and well her lover. I've never once been to the human world. All of this is strange to me."

Ichigo raised an eye brow but decided to let it be. Renji and Rukia should be able to answer his questions later on, "ICHIGO!" Both teenagers turned just in time to see a medium length brown haired, brown eyed boy jumping at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged and the boy slammed into Yoru's arm. Both fell onto the cement hard.

"Damn it Keigo be careful," Ichigo scolded as he helped Keigo to his feet. Ichigo turned to help Yoru but she was already standing up and leaning down to pick up her bag. Grabbing the handle and pulling Ichigo saw Yoru wince, "you alright Yoru?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but that idiot's going to get it if he doesn't scram in five." Keigo gave a nervous laugh until he saw that this girl wasn't kidding, she really would hurt him. Faster than most would assume possible he was running away. Ichigo smiled and grabbed Yoru's bag from her. "Hey!"

"You're hurt," Ichigo simply stated. "And it's not like you have someone here who can just heal your wounds, unless of course you're able to." Ichigo watched as Yoru shook her head, "didn't think so. You don't seem like the kind who's very good at Kidou."

"I can't use it at all. I was given all Zanpakuto training. The teachers wouldn't even let me near the Kidou courses even though I asked for some. I think my mother had something to do with that."

"You talk as though you don't like her."

"Not completely, no, she's a liar and she cheated me out of a few things." Yoru shrugged, "other than that she was an alright mother as far as spirits go." The classroom that Ichigo led them to was filled with spirited teens. Some were reading, others talking, a few whispering over something they were trying to hide. Ichigo nodded towards a group in the back next to the window.

"Hey guys," Ichigo stated when they reached the five people. "This is my friend Hoshi Yoru, she'll be joining us for a few weeks while her parents are out of the country." Yoru nodded her head and elbowed Ichigo in the ribs. "Sorry, I forgot. She doesn't like being called by her given name so just call her Yoru. If you don't I may just be the one who gets injured."

"Yo I'm Tatsuki Arisawa," an average height girl with brown eyes said. She was boyish and had a very lean frame. Her hair was short and black, kept spiked out at the side. Next to her sat that Keigo kid. Yoru sent a playful glare his way but he still ran out of the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," A girl stood up and bowed to Yoru before sitting back down. She was average height, with brown eyes, long waist-length burnt orange hair. For a teenager; but not quite to Matsumoto's standards; she has a good figure with large breast. Her orange hair was decorated with two blue hairpins. "I'm Orihime Inoue, but you can call me Orihime-chan."

"Nice to meet cha," Yoru seemed to get out. For some reason this girl just seemed very, girlie. Yoru didn't really like those kinds of people much, that's why she usually stayed with Kenpachi, Yachiru and Toshiro.

"This guy next to me is Chad, he doesn't really talk much."

"Nice to meet you," Chad said. Unlike the rest of Ichigo's friends this guy looked more like an adult with his build and height. He seemed to be of Spanish or Mexican descent with his wavy brown hair. Yoru couldn't make out his eyes because of his bangs. On his left shoulder was the sign of a barely visible tattoo.

Yoru reached out and shook his hand, used to people testing their strength this way she was surprised when he didn't. Because of this Yoru offered a small smile. A slight cough caught Yoru's attention and she turned to face the final member in their group. "Let me guess, you're a Quincy."

"Yes, I am. Uryuu Ishida…"

"Specialist at sewing," Ichigo muttered in Yoru's ear. Yoru couldn't help but grin as she looked over the guy that she wouldn't usually think was good at sewing. He was a bespectacled boy about Ichigo's height, maybe a little shorter if he were standing. His black hair and blue eyes didn't seem to stand out much but his angered face did.

"Class please take your seats," the teacher called as she entered the room. Ichigo patted Yoru's shoulder and placed her bags onto his desk. "Yes Kurosaki-kun?" The teacher asked when Yoru and Ichigo didn't sit.

"Yoru-san here was injured earlier on her way to class. I was wondering if I could bring her to the nurse's office before she starts her first day." The teacher nodded and Ichigo carefully grabbed onto Yoru's arm, towing her out the door and down the hallway.

"You know, I said that I was fine. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? If you didn't notice the back of your jacket has blood on it." To show his point he removed her jacket and showed her the small stain on it where her right shoulder blade would be. "And your shirt is covered. Apparently when Keigo hit you it did more damage than you thought."

"I'm starting to find this whole situation funny. I'm sent to protect you and yet you are protecting me," Yoru laughed. Ichigo slide a door open to the nurse's office.

"Hello? We've got an injured student here," Ichigo's voice rang through the white room but no reply came. "Guess I'll have to patch you up myself. Don't worry; I've gotten pretty good at dressing wounds."

"I don't care really, so long as I get my job done." Yoru slipped her arm out of her shirt and sat on one of the beds. Facing one of the windows she hissed when Ichigo cleaned a large gash on her back.

"What did you hit to get this? I know Keigo can be rough but it can't be just him that caused this." Pouring some ointment onto a cotton ball, gently but with practiced ease he dabbed the wound.

"I think I fell onto a rock," Ichigo's hand was steady but he let out a chuckle. "What? It's not like I have the best of luck." Trying to stay still Yoru patiently waited as Ichigo dress her gash with a fresh white bandage. "Thanks though, a lot."

There was a moment of silence as Ichigo turned about and Yoru fixed her shirt. "It's clear," Yoru stated. She looked at her uniform jacket and sighed. "I can't go without the jacket and the stain on the jacket is too noticeable."

Heavy fabric fell onto Yoru's shoulders. "It's alright to go around without the jacket so just borrow mine until the end of the day. We'll wash your jacket when we get back to my place." Seeing the look on Yoru's face Ichigo grinned, "Guess you'll just owe me twice."

"ICHIGO HOLLOW!" the door slammed open to show a confused looking Rukia. "Ohh, Yoru, how is my brother?" Yoru's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.


	7. Classes

_**So, how is the story? If you like the story let me know, if you don't please don't be kind. I have no troubles with flames or criticism. I really do want to know what all of you think.**_

* * *

_**Classes**_

"How's, your brother?" Yoru calmly stated as she slide her arms carefully into the jacket. "I'm told, that I'm the only person who isn't busy, that can come to the human world to protect this guy and yet here I find. Both you and Renji, and you're asking me how your brother is?"

"Of course I would. He's my brother and your Captain." Rukia calmly shut the door to the nurse's office and laid down on one of the beds. "We'll have to finish this talk later because there's a Hollow running around town that we need to take care of… why are you wearing Ichigo's jacket?"

Sighing Yoru lay on another bed. "None of your business now is it?" Closing her eyes her soul left her body. "Hurry up you two, I'm not going to wait forever."

Apparently while Rukia and Yoru had been talking Ichigo had used his badge to separate his soul from his body. It was a risky thing but without Kon here, he'd have to go with it. Rukia ate a soul candy and her normal energetic replacement soul took over. "You stay here. When the nurse comes back just say you aren't feeling well and that you want to sleep for a little while. Do not for any reason leave. If she asks what's wrong with me just say I'm sleep deprived and wanted a nap." Ichigo opened a window to a yes leaving the air behind him.

Jumping up into the air the three Shinigami made a pit stop next to their class window. Orihime saw them, smiled and gave a slight wave before jumping to her feet. Apparently the teacher had called on her to answer a question. Ishida saw them as well and nodded. None of the regular group would join them this time. Not when three Shinigami should be able to handle a Hollow just fine on their own.

"Let's go!" Ichigo used his flash step to get ahead, heading in the direction that he felt the Hollow was. Rukia nodded her head and followed after. A few seconds of staring at the class, Yoru joined them in the hunt.

It was a normal enough Hollow, tall, ugly, white mask with some weird design on it, nothing really special about the thing. None of them even had to use their Shikais. "That wasn't all too fun." Yoru whipped the blood off of Tsubasa and re-sheathed her behind her left leg.

"You always were just like Captain Zaraki. You didn't really care who you fought so long as the battle was fun." Rukia muttered as she too returned her sword to its sheath. She turned and began to walk back to the school.

"That's not true. Fighting Hollows is suppose to at least entertain me, people, Bounts, all of those… well I'd rather not have to fight any of them. But of course idiots like you and Renji couldn't understand that now could you." Yoru as well as Ichigo joined Rukia in her walk. Now if anyone with the ability to see spirits and Shinigami were to look up, it'd be a sight indeed to see three people just walking along in mid-air dressed the way they were.

"Hey now you two let's just calm down and relax." Ichigo walked in between them when Rukia had turned her head to the younger Shinigami.

"I'm not a friend of Rukia's, she might be one of the few people I tolerate but I prefer not working around other Shinigami. Then tend to annoy me." Yoru hopped down into the room to see the nurse coming over the check on Ichigo. "You might want to hop back into your body before she finds you not breathing."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before he too noticed the nurse. Quickly jumping into his body Ichigo slowly sat up in the bed, pretending to yawn. "Well good morning Kurosaki-san. I heard that you were sleep deprived, are you feeling better?"

"Much, my sister was sick last night and Yoru and I stayed up all night taking care of her. So I didn't get much sleep." Ichigo stood from the bed and walked over the Rukia and Yoru. They had already gotten back into their bodies and were pretending to sleep. Well, for Yoru it wasn't so much pretending as it was trying to really get to sleep. Taking her good shoulder into his hand, Ichigo shook her awake, "Yoru, time to wake up."

"Hmmm, Ichigo I want to go back to sleep." Yoru mumbled to herself. It had been a long night and she was kind of tired.

"Sorry but you've got classes remember? It's your first day, time to wake up." Ichigo helped Yoru to sit up and when she looked over to where Rukia had been it was to find that she was gone. "Bout time," Yoru muttered. It's not that she had anything against Rukia and Renji. They were great people, and good Shinigami but it just wasn't something that she was used to, the whole making friends thing.

The walk back to class was quiet. Ichigo's jacket was overly large for her so she used her neck tie to keep it closed. Ichigo entered the room first, talked to the teacher and then went to his seat. The teacher motioned for Yoru to come stand next to her in the front of the room. She did as she was told.

"Everyone please welcome Hoshi, Yoru. Her parents are out of the country and she will be joining us for a while." The teacher turned to Yoru to see her glaring at two of her students, Rukia and Renji. "Umm, Hoshi-san, if you wouldn't mind introducing yourself."

"Hoshi Yoru, don't use my last name. Don't want friends, and I find people to be very annoying." Looking about, Yoru found an open seat in the middle row next to Ishida. Moving down the isle Yoru took the seat and reached a hand back towards Ichigo. "I'll take my bag back down."

Ichigo groaned and shook his head before passing her bag along from other people to Yoru. Orihime passed the bag forward and smiled at Yoru. "Alright then, now that we have everything settled, how about someone answer me this question: who wrote the book, The Time Machine?

"Sensei, why in the world are we learning about an English author," Keigo asked as he raised a hand, the whining clear in the man's voice.

"Well, I'm glad that you even knew that it was an English author Keigo-kun. The reason though is because we will be taking a trip to London." The teacher smiled as she started to write a few notes onto the white board. The whole class except for Ichigo's group was in cheers, suddenly the teacher turned around. "Ahh, I'm sorry. I meant to say that we'll be taking a trip to London in our minds through this book."

A loud groan spread as the class went back to being calm. Yoru looked back at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. 'I'll tell you about it later,' he mouthed pointing to the clock on the wall. Yoru nodded and sent one last glare towards the Shinigami pair. "H.G. Wells, an English author who wrote stories based around the future. Or in the case of The Time Machine H.G. wrote about a futuristic device that could bring the main character, Surrey, into the past."

"Very good Hoshi…" Yoru sent a glare at the teacher, "Yoru-san. Now, I'm going to pass out a copy of the book to everyone. I want you to read a chapter a night and write me a one page essay on what you believe the chapter is about." Not much time had passed between then and the end of class. It seemed as though Yoru, Rukia and Ichigo had been gone longer than they had thought. Math was no different then the first hour really. Fourth hour came and went when Ichigo placed an obento on Yoru's desk.

"Lunch time we usually eat in class or up on the roof. Care to join us?" Yoru nodded, grabbed the obento and followed Ichigo up onto the roof top. Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, and Chad were already there enjoying their meals. Rukia tossed two cans of soda at the pair before returning to her juice box. Ichigo leaned over to open Yoru's can but she got to it first, "didn't know you knew about soda."

"Hisagi had brought some back with him once. The whole place turned into a mess because apparently you're not supposed to shake these before you open them. The dojo we were in was sticky for a week."

"You know, about class. How did you know all of that? I thought you weren't taught these kinds of things at the academy."

"We're taught reading, writing, math, science and literature along with our normal studies of hand-to-hand, Kidou, Kendo, and such. Being in the 6th squad though, we're taught everything that Grouch-sama believes we should know."

"You're different than what I thought. Most of the people I've met from Soul Society are nut cases. You're not much different but, there's something about you that I just can't place my finger on. I feel that we have something in common."

Yoru glanced sky wards, the wind blowing hair out of her face. Ichigo glanced down at her and caught a flash of yellow quickly go through her eyes. Just at that moment Ichigo heard a laugh he hadn't heard in a while. "_I'm back, King-sama_!"


	8. Calling

_***Cheers* Yes my readers, it's another chapter! *passes out virtual cookies* I don't know about you but I really did enjoy this chapter. *Bows* Read and Enjoy everyone... Ohh and if I can get responses on what all of you think so far?**_

_Memories _Letter _Ogichi _**Zangetsu**

* * *

**Calling**

Later than night Yoru decided that it was about time that she was told the truth. Ichigo had explained to her that he and Kenpachi didn't get along and that it was a bad idea for Kenpachi to have been sent as his protector. Yoru agreed, knowing what kind of person Kenpachi was. Rukia and Renji seemed to be Ichigo's friend so why they weren't sent instead of her she planned to find out, especially now that they were here anyways.

She allowed her soul to leave the Gigai. Opening the window Yoru sent on last look at the still form of a sleeping Ichigo and then stepped into the night, intent on finding out what was going on. Yoru didn't know that Ichigo wasn't as asleep as he appeared to be, at least, his mind wasn't.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo stepped onto the side of the building like usual. "When did you come back? You said I wouldn't see you until I came close to dying."

Ogichi took a step forward and raised a hand to his chest, "_you wound me King-sama. I told you not to get killed, never said anything about not coming back."_

"What do you want?" Ichigo reached for Zangetsu but found he wasn't there.

_**"Ichigo, I'm here." **_Turning his head Ichigo found old man Zangetsu standing before him. Ogichi looked over as well and sighed, as though there was something wrong with his other side being there, before looking back at Ichigo. "_**It is time Ichigo that we talk. All of us."**_

"What about?" Ichigo couldn't help it, he was just pissed. First Soul Society give him a bodyguard, then Rukia and Renji show up and start acting weird, now his own Hollow returns to haunt his mind.

_"What else would we be talking about King-sama? I want to know more about that girl you were with; she's the one that brought me here anyways."_

"What are you talking about? Yoru couldn't have brought you here; you were always here since the beginning."

"_You're not getting my point Ichigo."_ Ogichi looked thoroughly annoyed.

_**"Ichigo, you're misunderstanding. That girl is what brought Ogichi back with power. Something dragged him here instead of letting him rest until you nearly die again. Because of this I have come to explain a few things to you."**_ Old man Zangetsu took a few steps forward until he was standing next to the two people who seemed to hate each other the most. Allowing the world around him to do his bidding he brought forth three chairs and a table with food and drinks on it. "_**This may take us awhile Ichigo so you might want to sit down and relax."**_

* * *

Yoru banged on the door to the apartment that Renji was staying at. "Renji you open this door right now or I swear I'll kick it down!" the banging continued and just as Yoru was raising a foot to kick the door in it opened, "bout time."

"Hoshi-san what the hell is wrong with you!" Renji shut the door after Yoru entered. He locked it to be safe incase anymore visitors decided that they wanted to pay him a visit.

"It's time you start explaining Abarai Renji and you best make it a good one." Yoru sat down on the couch and glared at her fellow Shinigami.

"Explain what exactly?"

"Why it is that I was really sent here. I doubt that it was to protect Ichigo since you and Rukia seem to be able to do the job." Yoru swung her bare feet up and onto the coffee table. "Come out now Rukia, I know you're hiding." Rukia came out of one of the rooms and sat down on the other couch, not really knowing what to say.

Renji sat down next to her and stared at the only pure Shinigami he knew. As far as Renji and Rukia knew, she had never spent a day in her life in the human world, she'd never died and she was born into the Shinigami ways in Seireitei itself. "Look Hoshi-san, I know that you were told that everyone else was too busy to take this job but all we know is that we were sent here after you so we could keep an eye on things."

"You make it sound as though I'd cause trouble." Yoru growled, trying to keep herself from tossing Renji into something.

"Brother told me that we were to keep an eye on you. That there was something going on in Karakura Town and even the Soul Society couldn't understand what." Rukia knew that bringing her brother into the conversation couldn't be a good idea but it was the only way to explain what was happening.

"Keep an eye on me? I'm the one being a bodyguard to a damn human! I don't need your brother's protection and I don't need yours. So you can march right back to that damn old man and tell him to shove his not-offered help up his…"

"YORU!" Renji and Rukia shouted. They may not be in Soul Society but it was still best not to insult the Head Captain.

Yoru stood and walked back out of the apartment, not bothering to say good-bye or even shut the door. She walked around for a while among the town. It was better now that everyone seemed to be indoors and Yoru didn't have to worry about losing her way. Night time always calmed her down and it was only better there was a cloudy and stormy looking sky. A small pull on Yoru's mind caused her to turn towards the river she first found herself at.

There was a cry of a Hollow not long after she felt the pull but it was coming from another direction of the town and Yoru wanted to know what was so important by the river.

* * *

"So you're telling me that I'm supposed to protect Yoru? That she wasn't sent here to be my bodyguard but for me to be hers'?" Ichigo looked into the face of the man he trusted with his life before looking at the one that he'd never trust. Both men nodded, "that ridiculous."

_**"You may think so now Ichigo but she has more in common with you than you think. Remember that night when you heard her talking to that man? He wasn't sent to kill her but to collect her."**_

_"Ichigo, I know you don't want advice from me but just listen for once." _Ogichi didn't even both to joke around, think conversation was serious and his life could very well depend on the current subject. _"Protect that girl, don't let her out of your sight, and when they come to collect her again, and don't let them get a hold of her. If they do, follow them."_

"What's in this for you then? None of us would be here if you didn't think that this was important for you in some way. Or if you didn't think that I had some sort of lesson to learn." Ichigo calmly stood up as he felt a pull to his mind.

_"That is why we are here" "__**That is why you must trust us."**_ the two spoke at the same time slowly disappearing as the tug to Ichigo's mind got stronger. Blinking Ichigo sat up in bed and looked over to the window, finding it open on the cold night. A piece of paper was attached to the window and Ichigo turned on his light before standing up and grabbing hold of it.

"Ichigo,

Sorry but I had to talk to Rukia and Renji about a few things that seem to be happening. I'm not sure when I'll be back or if I even will. It seems as though Soul Society is causing me more trouble than this mission is worth and I plan to find out what that trouble is, even if I have to go back to Soul Society and rip the information out of that old man's throat. If I'm back before you wake up then you won't find this and it would be pointless for me to have even written this but I still figured that you should know.

Yoru"

Ichigo crumbled the paper up and tossed it into the trash. Walking over to his closet he opened it and grabbed the little lion stuffed animal. Reaching his hand down the things throat he pulled a small round, green pill and tossed the stuffed animal back into his closet. Sitting down on his bed he swallowed the pill and felt his soul leave his body. 'Guess he's asleep.' Ichigo thought as his real body fell limply onto the bed, and only light breathing could be heard.

Ichigo was just in the middle of jumping out of the window when he felt that tug again. The same one that was there when he was asleep, talking with Zangetsu and Ogichi. A loud cry of a Hollow filled the air, _"Follow the pull King-sama. The Hollow will be dealt with by another."_

Ichigo jumped out of the window and into the cold wind. Never before had he felt this, a powerful pull to go somewhere. Yes he'd jumped into the stupidest places all in the name of saving a friend but right now; there was no one to save. It didn't take Ichigo long to notice where he was going; he'd been there more times than he could count.

"The river," the words slipped off his tongue without him meaning them to. Flashes of every moment spent at the river struck his core.

_His mom dying to protect him_

_Searching for his mom when he refused that she was dead_

_The festival with his family_

_Senna trying to sacrifice herself_

_Meeting Yoru_

The pull grew stronger and stronger as he neared the river. Slowing down he silently stepped onto the grassy hill that he would always lay upon, staring up at the sky. A few feet below him stood Yoru, a frown of confusion on her face. She turned to look up at him as rain began to fall down around her. "It's so familiar, but I don't know why."

"Maybe you've been here before." Ichigo calmly walked down the hill and stood by her side.

"No, I know that for sure. This is my first time ever coming to the human world let alone Karakura Town. But there's this pull for me to be here. It's not the place that is familiar but the feeling."

"I get what you mean." Ichigo turned his head to the side and looked back at Yoru. "Why did you come here?"

"Why did you?" Again Ichigo saw that flash of yellow enter Yoru's eyes. As he did he could feel a touch of Ogichi in his mind, as though he was there. "You don't know do you." It wasn't a question, and Ichigo didn't feel the need to answer when they both knew that neither knew what they were doing there.

"The rain here is cold," Yoru turned her face up to the water falling down around her. "I've always been locked in my room during rainy days. Captain wouldn't tell me why but I have a feeling that it's because I can't seem to control myself." Ichigo watched as a small smile placed it's self on her face, an identical one on his own.


	9. Worlds Away

_***Bows, Well here to go everyone. The chapter that you have all been waiting so calmly and patiently for is up now. Didn't think I would end up getting to this chapter any time soon but I thought that I might as well have myself my romantic side show for a little while. Hope all of you like it, and guess what, I doubt it ends how all of you thought it would :P**_

_**Read and Enjoy everyone**_

* * *

_**Worlds Away**_

Ichigo watched as Yoru continued to stare up at the rain. Droplets of water followed each and every curve of her face. There was something majestic about the scene before him. It was like someone had somehow managed to bring forth everything pure and innocent in Yoru that was hiding behind layers of walls. Ichigo turned towards his bodyguard/friend/charge and brought his hand up to wipe away one of the rain drops that had landed on her nose.

Yoru turned into the touch and closed her eyes as Ichigo's hand slid to cup her cheek. "I don't know what's wrong with me but maybe this is way I'm always locked indoors." Yoru whispered, her voice barely being caught on the wind and pushed to Ichigo's ears. "My defenses seem to be weaker than usual."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Ichigo slowly leaned down, using his own tall form to block the rain from Yoru's shorter one. Using the hand placed on her cheek he tilted her head up. Yoru's eye lids slowly fluttered open and the two stared at each other.

* * *

"_Told you it would take less than a week old man."_ Ogichi stood on one of the tilted buildings in Ichigo's inner world staring into a nearby window where he had a view of everything that was going on through Ichigo's eyes.

"**As I said before, I did not, nor do I, doubt you. But as I said myself, this was always meant to have occurred. You yourself should have known that since you awoke."** Zangetsu, unlike the younger being sharing the world with him, sat upon a flag pole quite a ways back. He could still see what was going on through any of the windows but decided that he didn't need to put his nose into Ichigo's more personal life… even if that's exactly what he was doing when he and Ogichi talked to the young Shinigami earlier.

_"You still have to pay up old man. No going back on our bet."_ Ogichi turned away from the window to go and claim his reward but froze mid-step.

**"What is wrong?"** Zangetsu got to his feet when he felt it. A different kind of power transferred from Yoru to Ichigo, a power that was familiar and different. The funny thing was, Ogichi was radiating a similar power that was transferring itself to Yoru. **"Who would have thought?" **Zangetsu said with a small smile.

* * *

After moments passed the storm around the two seemed to change its course. Wind whipped wildly around the town, lighting flashed in the sky and rain pounded the ground, but where the two Shinigami stood only a light patter of rain reached them. "It's alright to lower your defenses Yoru."

"That's not how I was raised and trained." Yoru brought her hands up to hold onto Ichigo's Shinigami uniform.

"Then do what you want, throw away everything you were taught." Slowly Ichigo leaned forward closing the distance between them. Never had he felt as great of a pull towards someone as he did Yoru. It now took mere seconds for him to tell that what they had felt earlier wasn't just to bring them to this place, but to each other's company. Feeling her breath on his cool skin Ichigo took the finally leap and brought his lips down to Yoru's.

Yoru's eyes had closed as soon as the gap between them had completely disappeared. In all her 17 years never before had she cared for another like this. Her mother's and father's relationship, or lack there of, was just another reason why she had distanced herself from others. Kenpachi and Yachiru and had asked for an emotional friendship. Theirs was based off of respect. Toshiro most definitely didn't want any kind of real relationship between them to occur, even if it was a family bond. They were the two youngest Shinigami in Soul Society and had formed a short of mutual agreement to defend the other, rarely talk, but other than that they didn't interact. This was new, but it was nice.

Yoru brought her arms up to wrap around Ichigo's neck and stood on tip toes to pull herself closer. Ichigo pulled away to catch his breath and smiled down at Yoru. She was slightly panting from the lack of air. Left arm wrapping around Yoru's waist and right hand catching her hair and cradling her neck, they kissed once more. A sudden spark across their minds caused their eyes to fly open as each of the teens could feel themselves slip away while something replaced their conscious minds.

* * *

Ichigo grimaced as saw where he was. His inner world was none to calmly right now. The usual tilted building around him seemed to be closer to proper than usual and there was a mountain in the distance. Yes his inner world had changed on him before but not like this. "Ogichi, old man Zangetsu get your asses out here right now!" Ichigo's voice echoed around the buildings.

**"No need to yell Ichigo, I can hear you just fine."**

Ichigo spun around to glare at Zangetsu. "Damn it old man, explain why I'm here and not enjoying my night right now. And where is Ogichi?"

**"You'll find that your body is still enjoying it's moment with Yoru's body, though you will also find that neither of you are in control at the moment." **Zangetsu was walking towards Ichigo up the side of the building. **"As for your other question, you will find that the answer to your first is the answer for your second."**

"You're telling me that Ogichi is running about with my body right now?" Ichigo's left eye started to twitch in annoyance at the thought. Then, suddenly, it hit him. "WHY THE HELL IS OGICHI KISSING YORU?"

**"That took you a while to figure out."** Zangetsu sighed and pointed to one of the windows around them. **"I will show you, but only if you keep silent."**

Sighing Ichigo sat down on the edge of the building, letting his feet dangle in the open air. He glanced over at the mountain and sighed, something about that just didn't seem to fit into his inner world. Looking up at the window in front of him Ichigo was tempted to bust it. Standing there was Yoru, her eyes opening briefly to look up at him… or well, what he supposed to be him. Her eyes were the same color of a Hollow's, yellow and black. There was a small smirk placed upon her beautiful face and her hair seemed to slightly darken and shortened a little. What really caught his eye though were the bloody tears that started to fill up her left eye but they didn't fall.

Ichigo's body dipped down to capture Yoru's in another kiss. Yoru's eyes closed but Ichigo's didn't. The window showed as he just watched the female in his arms. Ichigo looked away from the window, not wanting to really see anymore. 'If that's not me and Yoru, but instead Ogichi, then does that mean Yoru has a Hollow also?'

**"She's like you Ichigo. Hoshi Yoru didn't have a choice in having a Hollow personality. But she, unlike any other, has conflicting personalities. She was born to a Shinigami and to a Hollow of great stature. She is half of each."**

"How is that possible?" Ichigo knew almost everything about Hollows as there was to know by now but not once had he ever heart of anything like this happened. Through everything that he had learned in his time as a Shinigami he had never come across someone who was never once human but instead was part Hollow part Shinigami.

**"I could explain it to you but I do believe that falls under advice that Ogichi gives, not I."**

"I DON'T MEAN THAT OLD MAN!" a slight blush formed on Ichigo's cheeks.

* * *

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Yoru screamed as she looked around her. One moment she's enjoying kissing Ichigo in the rain and the next she's standing around by herself. Kicking the dirt in front of her Yoru sat down on a log.

Everything around her was wrong, but at the same time perfectly fine. She was in a clearing in the middle of a forest with a lake to one side and a mountain to another. The mountain had a waterfall that flowed water into the lake. Oh yes, this usually would be just fine with Yoru had she known how she got there, but the problem was, everything wasn't colored properly. It was all grey, white and black. The moon upon her was black while the sky was white. The water was a grayish white color while the ground, mountain and trees were grayish black. Yes, everything most diffidently was wrong.

Yoru heard strange voices coming from the lake and decided to take a look. curiosity always got the better of her. Walking over to the water she knelt beside it and leaned over so that she had a proper view of what was going on. There, in the water, was a view of Ichigo that she'd last seen but something was off. His eyes were yellow and black and there was a creepy grin plastered on his face. Yoru lost sight of anything else as lids closed into another kiss. "Damn it all to hell. What in the world is going on here? And who the hell is kissing Ichigo?"

* * *

Ogichi pulled away and blinked as he felt himself being drawn back into Ichigo's inner world. '_Why don't I get some time to enjoy myself King-sama?"_

"Any other time, but right now, be glad I'm not sticking around to kick your ass." Ichigo was pissed to say the least. Yeah Ogichi had forced himself into Ichigo's body before but this time it was as though the switch was made with consent. Consent that Ichigo didn't think he had given, but right now, he couldn't really believe anything. "Now get back to where you belong."

"_Fine then, but she is a good kisser."_

Before Ichigo could retort he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the river and watched as the Hollow from last night began walking towards them, the Hollow's master sitting on its shoulder. The Hollow reached a hand out towards Yoru, attempting to grab her as its arm grew longer at a surprisingly fast pace.

"Yoru watching out," Ichigo yelled, moving to block the Hollow from its target.

"Ichigo," He heard Yoru call out as she too moved to protect Ichigo from a lower ranking Arrancar that had appeared. Neither Shinigami teen heard their names being called by their friends that were racing towards them. Both of them having moved at the last second had caused troubles. Yoru was carried away by the Arrancar while Ichigo was pulled into the river and disappeared along with the stranger Hollow/master pair.

* * *

Rukia dropped to her knees as she watched Renji and Uryuu jump into the river after Ichigo. Orihime and Chad stayed by Rukia's side, knowing that they couldn't follow the Arrancar after it had left. Silence filled the air as the storm finally pounded the ground where our two kidnapped teens had been. Renji and Uryuu finally came to stand back up on the grassy area looking a little lost. They couldn't find anything.

Standing up to her full height Rukia set her jaw in a determined manner. "We're going to Soul Society."

"What?" Orihime looked at her friend as she tried to keep her hood from flying off of her head. "Rukia, how will that help? Shouldn't we be going after them?"

"Rukia's right. We don't know where they took them and we need back up. That didn't look like two Arrancars. Didn't you see the one in the river? It was different than the other and the Hollow it sat on was almost human like. I think we're dealing with two different kidnappings and Yoru and Ichigo got in the way of the intended targets."

* * *

_"Damn it I was so close. She always has to push me aside right when I'm enjoying myself."_ A Hollow female's voice sounded in the trees around her. "_Damn you Yoru, you just had to go and get yourself kidnapped and right while we were both enjoying ourselves for once!"_


	10. Choices' Outcome

_**Wow it has been such a long time since I've been able to update this story. I had an idea of where it was going to go and all of a sudden I forgot and lost any reason to continue this story. Well, don't worry, it may not be the same as what I had planned but it is NOT ending any time soon… hopefully. Please everyone give a review on this chapter because it is going to decide a lot of where I'm heading in the future with this story. Read and Enjoy *bows***_

* * *

_**Choices' Outcomes**_

Yoru struggled once again against the man holding her. They were slowly marching up a grey hallway. The man holding her was a giant. He had orange bushy eyebrows, a red tattoo along each cheek bone, a black short beard, a big nose and two lumps on each side of his bald scalp with long black hair at the base in a ponytail. His outfit was all white and black in the usual Arrancar outfit that Yoru remembered from reports about them. A white jaw mask lined itself on his face. Yoru was having difficulty breathing as every time she wiggled to break free the man would tighten his hands around her torso.

"Oui idiot would you please put me down…" Yoru's sentence was cut off as the giant squeezed once again. Yoru gasped for air before she was suddenly dropped onto a cold and hard floor. Scowling she stood up and brushed off her baggy black jeans there was silence around her and the giant behind her pushed her forward. Yoru staggered but didn't fall; instead she rounded on the man and snapped. "You giant idiot of an Arrancar! I don't take well to people pushing me around with words so do you think I'll just stand around and let you do it physically?" Yoru flash stepped forward and hit the giant in the chin sending him to his back. Yoru was quickly detained by another group of people she hadn't seen and turned around.

Before her, sitting on a throne was Sousuke, Aizen in all his traitorous glory. He was talking to what appeared to be shadows to her right but when she looked up a few lights flickered on and Yoru could see eleven people sitting at a table along with Aizen. Two of them Yoru recognized immediately as former 3rd Captain Gin, Ichimaru and 9th Captain Kaname, Tousen. Yoru growled and Aizen's attention drifted towards her. Looking at him Yoru saw his eyes widen the slightest bit. It was a movement that was caught by herself and three others within the room. Multiple hands forced Yoru to her knees next to Aizen's seat at the head of the table.

"Hoshi, Yoru," Aizen spoke calmly. He glanced to the giant behind her who was standing back up. "Yammi I thought I told you I wanted Kurosaki, Ichigo brought here." Yammi, as the giant was apparently called, bowed his head.

"This is who was brought. I was sent for because she was starting to kill those who brought her here."

"Sit Yammi." Aizen motioned his hand to one of the empty seats along the table. Yammi did as told and joined the others in watching Aizen's and Yoru's stare down. "We have not seen each other in many months my old friend. How are you?"

"Friend? We were never friends Aizen. You knew my mother and that's all." Yoru struggled again against the four people holding her on her knees. "And I would be doing so much better if you remove your goons so I can kill you. Ohh and give me Tsubasa back."

Aizen looked Yoru over before a smile placed itself on his face. Your locked her body in place to keep herself from shuddering. She knew that look. She'd seen many human souls in Soul Society wear it before they were forced into hell. Heck, she'd seen her own mother with that smile a time or two in the past before her death. This man had something planned and Yoru did NOT want to find out what it was. Taking a deep breath Yoru allowed the force of her four restrainers to push to push her forward onto the ground. Bending her knees Yoru let the momentum of her fall bring her legs up. Straightening her legs into the guts of two of the people behind her surprised the other two; they chanced to look behind them. Moving her feet under her, Yoru pushed upwards into a back flip that released her arms from the last twos' hold. Spinning on her left leg a solid roundhouse kick brought the two weak men to the ground.

Several of the people sitting on the chairs stood and pulled Zanpakutos from various places. Aizen calmly held up a hand for the others to wait. "Yoru, I want you to meet my Espada. They are my ten top fighters, much stronger than the regular Arrancar, and they are to be the only ones aside from myself, Gin and Tousen that you will be seeing for a very long time."

"Now look here Aizen. You already know that I don't take orders well. So let's just skip this part and I'll walk out here and back to where I was. No need for reckless bloodshed. Agreed?" Yoru stared hard at the man just reclining in his chair. A flash of blue turned her head. Standing there was a tall man. His light-blue hair was spiky, some bangs falling in his face with the same colored eyes looking at her in annoyance. Two green lines tattooed below his eyes reminded Yoru of the Panthera Genus cats that her Captain had in one of his books. He was dressed in the similar fashion of all Arrancar but his jacket's collar was upturned, the sleeves were upturned and the jacket was left open. Yoru could see his muscular chest quite clearly along with the hole in his abdomen that identified him as a Hollow. His broken Hollow mask was a right jawbone. "Okay… well aren't you a hottie?"

"Grimmjow, please show our guest to her room" Aizen stood and walked closer to Yoru. Yoru had other plans and flash stepped to the other side of the room. Sadly though, another man was standing there waiting for her. He was four inches taller than her at 5'10" and had on a frown. He was slender yet Yoru could tell that he was decently muscular. His short, messy black hair; part of which fell between his eyes; and pale white skin made the man look increasingly sick. His upper lip was black and his eyes were a gorgeous teal color with cat slit-shaped pupils. Teal tattooed lines descended from his eyes to his chin, giving him a look of tears falling. His clothes, unlike Grimmjow's, were in perfect order. His jacket's coattails were long and the collar was quite high. What really got Yoru though was his broken Hollow mask and hole. The hole was placed at the base of his throat and his bask was a horned helmet place atop his head. Yoru knew she was in trouble. Both men had their Zanpakutos while she didn't.

Taking a flying leap Yoru raised her right hand. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own power…" Yoru fell forward as her body stiffened. Every nerve and muscle in her body was non responsive. 'A Kidou! One of them used a damn Kidou on me.'

Arms quickly circled around Yoru's body before we was able to hit the ground. Gently she was turned over and held bridal style. With her unblinking eyes Yoru saw the face of Gin above her smiling at Aizen. "I'll make sure she is taken care of."

"Alright then Gin. I'll see you when you return." Footsteps signaled that someone was walking closer to the two. Yoru tried to turn her eyes, to blink, anything that would allow her control but it was pointless. Aizen gently stroked some hair away from Yoru's face and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Although you aren't quite who I wanted, my plans may just work even better now. Welcome Yoru to the Arrancar." Yoru's vision turned blurry from not blinking. Her eyes going dry and then she was being carries somewhere by a man she once knew well.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo yelled as he was carried, bound and blindfolded, over the shoulder of the Hollow that he had jumped in front of. Voices were muttering around the teen as he wiggled to get lose. The Hollow that held him was strong. Stronger then any Hollow that Ichigo could remember facing. The muttered slowly began to stop until pure silence filled the air. Not even the footsteps of the Hollow and its master could be heard.

Within a few minutes more of walking Ichigo was thrown onto a soft surface. "Now, now Kougai who is this?" a dark, rich male voice sounded, breaking the silence.

"My Lord, it is…" that would be the man that Ichigo had heard talking to Yoru on her first night in Karakura town. Kougai hesitated for a moment, as though thinking about what to say… 'Or too scared to say it.' "We do not know who exactly he is My Lord but I saw him with young Yoru when I went to collect her."

"You were spying on us!?" Ichigo turned towards where he thought Kougai was. "How long were you there for?"

"Since before you arrived. I had been meaning to bring the young Mistress here but you seemed to think that she was under attack and moved her out of the way. Of course I would expect nothing less from her significant other."

"Significant other?" The first man asked. Suddenly Ichigo's blind flood and the chains around him snapped and fell to the floor. "Come forward now." Ichigo blinked a couple of times to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. Looking around he saw that he was in what appeared to be a traditional Japanese home. Natural light flooded in through various windows. Kougai sat in a chair to Ichigo's left; his Hollow no where in sight; while Ichigo had been placed on a pile of pillows. Sitting on the porch was another man with his back towards the two.

Standing Ichigo calmly walked towards the man and leaned on the door way. Although they were being quite nice to him Ichigo wasn't going to trust them. Slowly the man turned around and leaned back against a pillar. He was around 30 years old with tanned skin. Looking him over Ichigo guessed he would stand about Chad's height. His long brown hair and brown eyes were looking seizing up the teen before him. He was dressed in a dark green suit with a white tie and shirt. "Welcome to my home young Shinigami. Mind if I ask if who you are?"

"First who are you? And why were you guys after Yoru?"

"Ahh yes, where are my manners. You've invaded my home and I forget to introduce myself first."

"Look, I'll gladly leave. It wasn't much of my choice in coming anyways." Ichigo stood up straight and crossed his arms.

The man stared at Ichigo for a few seconds before he began to chuckle. "The man behind you; Soushun, Kougai was sent to obtain Hoshi, Yoru; my daughter. I am Yasei, Yuugata. Please just call me Yuu."

"Well Yuu; I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo. Seems that you and your daughter both choose not to go my your last names."

Yuugata sighed, "I would not expect my daughter to take my name. Although she looks more like me than her mother I am not surprised."

Ichigo blinked, "what do you mean? Her last name is Hoshi, yours is Yasei. Wouldn't that mean that she's throwing away her mother's name?"

Yuugata's body seized forward once then twice. Before Ichigo could make sure the man wasn't dying a deep laughter filled the air and rang throughout the room behind him. Yuugata didn't stop laughing for a good five minutes. When he had finally had himself calmed down he stood up. 'I was right; he might even be taller than Chad.' Yuugata bowed slightly to Ichigo and then stood up straight. "Well then Kuro, I do believe that you have some… what the right word; sucking up to do. I can't allow my daughter to be with just anyone. She is the heir to all of this, even if she thought I was dead if what Kougai says is true."

Ichigo thought for a moment before bowing the slightest bit. "I can't promise anything but I don't think I'll mind sticking around for a little while. So long as you promise me that you'll leave Yoru alone for my duration with you."

"I believe that can be arranged. She should be perfectly safe in Karakura Town but why she is there is another question. Yoru was never allowed to leave Soul Society as a child, never even allowed out of her room without an escort." Yuugata paused to allow the information to sink in. "I had to keep an eye on her as a child. I found an old friend of mine from before I became a Hollow to do that for me. Although he thinks I am dead as well like my ex told everyone."

"I believe that I can answer a few questions for you if you're willing to do the same."

"_Hey King-sama, let me out for a moment."_ Ogichi called as he tapped on one of the windows. "_I've got a few things to say to this guy."_

'Fine, but I'm pulling you out if I have to.'

"Yo Lord Man, you're daughter sure can kiss." Ogichi smirked as he stared at the man before him. "Or maybe that would be her little Hollow friend that I was kissing. Cause it was King-sama that was kissing her Shinigami side."

"Ogichi!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled the Hollow into his inner mind. "Are you crazy!? You're antagonizing the father of a Shinigami/Hollow hybrid. Her Hollow father!"

"_Well it's not like you haven't said worse to your opponents before King-sama. I'm just stating the truth… or is it that you're afraid of him?"_

"I'm not afraid of him being a Hollow if that's what you mean. I'm afraid because he's a father to an only child; a daughter at that! Even I know not to mess with a father and his protection to his daughter." Ichigo was passing back and forth as he tried to figure out what to do. Ogichi was right, he had messed with some of the biggest and scariest people, Hollow and Shinigami but that didn't mean that he had a death wish. "I swear Ogichi that you are just trying to get me killed." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"_**What else would you expect from him Ichigo?"**_ The mirror twins glanced over to find Zangetsu sitting on the edge of the building. _**"Ogichi, might I remind you that should Ichigo die you will as well."**_

"_What about you old man? Won't you die as well?"_ Ogichi relaxed a little as he looked between Ichigo and Zangetsu_. "Anyways, it's not like I'm trying to get him killed this time, I'm only having a little bit of fun. A prank if you will."_

"_**A prank my friend that may just turn deadly. This man, Yuugata is dangerous. He reminds me very much of Aizen but not in the same sense."**_

"What do you think we should do?"

"_**We live."**_


	11. Dearest Readers

Dearest Readers,

My deepest apologies for not having updated any of my stories recently. A couple months ago I moved in with my sister and her roommate and he doesn't allow electronics in his house. Kind of silly, but I respected his wishes and wrote my stories only when I wasn't there. Then, just three weeks ago my computer gave me the blue screen of death. I sent the computer in and they were able to fix it. Said it was just a simple problem and I wouldn't have to deal with it again.

Two days later I tried to open my stories to write some more and found that everything on my computer was gone. My book, my stories, pictures, music; I lost it all! I went back in and they told me that they couldn't get anything back; that it was all gone forever. So I just got a new laptop this week and have been trying to rewrite everything. Sadly though, I only have what was posted online. I even lost all of the chapters of the book that I had started. DX So please bare with me for just a little longer. I am currently writing this while on a plane to the other side of the country where I am moving to. Hopefully I will have much more time to write for all of you.

With the deepest of regret,

Chi Tsubasa


End file.
